Zorran
Zorran *'Affiliation': Z-Stacks *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Tug Zorran is regarded as the cunning leader of the Z-Stacks and is the number one tug of the fleet. He is renowned for his deviousness and scheming prowess. Similar to O.J., Big Mac, Warrior and his Z-Stacks companions Zak and Zebedee, he is a harbour tug. Like the rest of the Z Stacks, Zorran is based on the Moran Fleet of NYC waters from the 1920's. His personality is modeled after Quentin Tarantino. He speaks with a neutral Cockney-English Accent. Although he's a steam tug, his deep aggressive whistle sounds more like air-horns fitted to modern diesel ships. He has major roles in episodes, and a majority of stories focuses on him as a leading scheming villain in some way. Although he is undoubtedly the most intelligent Z Stack, his plans usually end up backfiring: through the incompetence of the other Z Stacks or his own overconfidence. Zorran has shown to regularly employ fellow Z-Stacks Zip and Zug to carry out his operations, which more often than not results in adverse consequences. The other Z Stacks are secretly afraid of him, but he doesn't appear to be afraid of anyone other than Hercules, and has even known to show insolence to his boss, Captain Zero. Despite his maligned characteristics, there is a very good reason for Zorran's role as the head Z Stack - he's easily, when not scheming, the most competent and sensible of the fleet, best shown in the episode Munitions when he's given responsibility for overseeing a large delivery of explosives. Zorran ensured the other Z's followed all correct safety precautions and saw that the job was carried out efficiently. Later at the naval pool he sided with OJ when arguing with officious Navy Tug Bluenose over common sense vs. orders, and when a massive fire broke out he urged rival tug Ten Cents to escape the danger. True to his opportunistic nature however, Zorran then sat back to enjoy the impromptu fireworks display as Navy Tramper Krakatoa blew herself apart. Zorran's character reflects that of Diesel from the sister series, providing the main antagonist role. Behind the scenes He is also shown to be able to raise his hat a little giving an added bit of movement. This is a modelling error, but the producers liked it so much that it was not fixed. He's voiced by Chris Tulloch, who designed the Tugs himself, including Ten Cents. He's the other character whose voice actor can be definitively identified. In Salty's Lighthouse, he and Zug had 2 different voice actors; Scott McNeil started but was replaced by Kirby Morrow. His original TUGS actor was credited as director and art director. Trivia *Zorran has a few things in common with Diesel from the sister series: #They are both the main antagonists of the series. #They are both evil. #They both like to make trouble for the protagonists. #They both have friends. (Zorran: Zebedee and Zak), (Diesel: Arry and Bert) Voice Actors * Chris Tulloch (TUGS) * Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow (Salty's Lighthouse) * Hazime Ozeki (Japan) Gallery Image:Tugszorran.jpg Zorran2.jpg Category:Z Stack Tugs